OPERACIÓN: PASIONES COMPARTIDAS
by kooks sc glez
Summary: ES LA RENOVACIÓN DE LA FIC PASIONES COMPARTIDAS, CREO QUE QUEDARÁ MEJOR...LEANLA
1. Chapter 1

OK DE NUEVO EL PRIMER CAP…

.

.

.

.

OPERACIÓN: PASIONES COMPARTIDAS

.

.

.

.POR: KOOKS SC GLEZ

.

.

.

.

PERSONAJES

NIGEL

HOAGIE

KUKI

WALLY

ABBY

RACHEL

FANNY

PATTON

ACE

LIZZIE

TOMMY

MUSHI

CREE

HENRIETTA

MAURICIO

CHAD

JOEY

KYLIE

LEE

SONYA

BIEN ELLOS SON LOS PROTAGONISTAS Y CREO QUE SI CAMBIARÉ EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA, AL MENOS UN POCO, IRÍA MAS O MENOS ASÍ:

LA MAYORIA YA TIENE 16 Y SON INTEGRANTES DE TEENS NEXT DOOR…PLANTEARÉ COMO ES SU VIDA Y ALGU NAS MISIONES QUE SON DE DIVERSOS TIPOS, SEEE YA SE QUE NO SUENA TAN INTERESANTE PERO ES LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO, SOLO ESPERO QUE A ALGUNOS LES GUSTE, SINO YA QUE YA LA EMPEZE…CREO QUE ES TODO POR AHORA, AH SI COMO YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE, UN POCO PARA QUE ASI LE BUSQUEN OK, ADEMÁS DE QUE NO QUIERO BORRAR LA OTRA.

HASTA PRONTO…..


	2. INTENTARLO DE NUEVO

OPERACIÓN: PASIONES COMPARTIDAS

.

.

.

POR KOOKS SC GLEZ

.

.

.

COMENZABA EL VERANO EN LA CIUDAD DE CLEVELAND. LOS NIÑOS JUGABAN, LOS ADOLESCENTES SALÍAN A DIVERTIRSE A LA CIUDAD, SE SENTÍA UN AMBIENTE DE ALEGRÍA Y RELAJACIÓN, EN FIN, TODOS DISFRUTABAN ESTA ESTACIÓN DEL AÑO EN LA QUE TERMINA LA ESCUELA PARA DAR PASO A LAS TAN ESPERADAS VACACIONES, AUNQUE CLARO ESTAS NO DURARÍAN PARA SIEMPRE, SE INTENTABA APROVECHAR AL MÁXIMO ESTE TIEMPO LIBRE DE 2 MESES, LAMENTABLEMENTE NO TODOS TENDRÍAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESCANSAR TODAS ESTAS SEMANAS, ALGUNOS TENDRÍAN QUE REINCOPORARSE A SUS TAREAS ESTUDIANTILES, Y ME REFIERO A LOS JÓVENES QUE ESTARÍAN PRÓXIMOS DE ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD.

EN UNA MODESTA CASA COMO CUALQUIER OTRA, PERO CON UNA PARTICULARIDAD QUE LA HACÍA UN POCO, O MUCHO, DIFERENTE A LAS DEMÁS, QUE ES EXACTAMENTE UN ENORME ÁRBOL QUE SE ABRÍA PASO DESDE EL CENTRO DE LA CASA HASTA ALCANZAR VARIOS METROS DE ALTO, SE ENCONTRABA UN CHICO DE ALREDEDOR DE 16 AÑOS ACOSTADO EN SU HABITACIÓN ESCUCHANDO ALGO DE MÚSICA, ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE NIGEL UNO, EL LÍDER DEL SECTOR V DE TND Y ANTERIORMENTE EL SUPERIOR DEL MISMO SECTOR PERO DEL CUARTEL KND, DE DONDE FUERON TRANSFERIDOS AL CUMPLIR 13 AÑOS.

NIGEL, AUNQUE NO ERA MUCHO SU ESTILO EL ESTAR ESCUCHANDO MÚSICA Y MUCHO MENOS DESCANSANDO LO ESTABA HACIENDO AHORA, TAL VEZ NO POR SIMPLE GUSTO, TAL VEZ SENTÍA UNA NECESIDAD DE PENSAR TODO LO QUE HABÍA ESTADO Y CONTINUABA PASANDO ESTOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS, TODOS LOS CAMBIOS POR LOS QUE HABÍAN PASADO AL INICIAR SU NUEVA VIDA COMO ADOLESCENTES. EMPEZÓ PENSANDO EN COMO HABÍAN CAMBIADO SUS COMPAÑEROS DE SECTOR.

PRIMERO COMENZARIA POR EL, EN EL ASPECTO FÍSICO YA ERA MÁS ALTO, LE HABÍA CRECIDO CABELLO DE NUEVO, EL CUAL ES CASTAÑO OSCURO, SEGUÍA USANDO SUS GAFAS DE SOL YA QUE SEGÚN EL ES LO QUE LO QUE LO DEFINIA COMO ES, SEGUÍA SIENDO NOVIO DE LIZZIE, AUNQUE YA NO SENTÍA EL MISMO AMOR QUE ANTES, ERA COMO SI SE ESTUVIERA DESVANECIENDO Y ESO LO HACÍA SENTIR CONFUNDIDO.

HOAGIE, EL SI QUE HABIA CAMBIADO, ERA IGUAL DE ALTO, DE HECHO TODOS TENÍAN UNA BUENA ESTATURA, INCLUYENDO A WALLY, HABÍA ADELGAZADO DEMASIADO LO CUAL LO HACÍA VER MUCHO MEJOR Y LAS CHICAS SE FIJABAN EN EL, POR LO CUAL TOMO LA ACTITUD DE NO EXACTAMENTE UN MUJERIEGO, PERO SI COQUETEABA MUCHO CON LAS DEL SEXO OPUESTO Y TENÍA UNA QUE OTRA AVENTURA, ESTO DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR SU NOVIAZGO CON ABBY A LOS 14 AÑOS.

KUKI, ELLA SE HABÍA TRANFORMADO EN LA CHICA MÁS POPULAR DEL COLEGIO, ADEMÁS DE SER CONSIDERADA MUY INTELIGENTE, LINDA, DIVERTIDA, RESUMIENDO ERA PERFECTA, SU ASPECTO LO CAMBIO UN POCO, SU CABELLO SEGUIA SIENDO IGUAL DE LARGO AUNQUE SE PINTÓ LAS PUNTAS DE COLOR AZUL, LO QUE LA HACÍA VER PARA MUCHOS CON ESTILO, TIENE ADEMÁS SU PROPIA BANDA MUSICAL A LADO DE WALLY, PATTON Y ACE, DONDE ELLA ES LA SOLISTA, SU MEJOR AMIGA ES FANNY.

WALLY, EL ES UNO DE LOS CHICOS MÁS ATRACTIVOS DE LA ESCUELA, SEGUÍA SIENDO DE UN CARÁCTER DURO, TOCA LA GUITARRA EN LA BANDA Y AMA EL DEPORTE, ES NOVIO DE FANNY Y TIENE A SU MONTÓN DE ADMIRADORAS, LO CUAL HA HECHO QUE SE LE SUBA UN POCO A LA CABEZA, ENGAÑÓ UNA TEMPORADA A FANNY CON KUKI, PERO NO CONTINUARON POR DIVERSAS SITUACIONES JURANDO NO HABLAR SOBRE ESE TEMA NUNCA MÁS, ESTO LO SABÍA NIGEL AL ESCUCHARLO DE WALLY Y HOAGIE PROMETIENDO NO DECIR NADA A NADIE.

ABBY, ELLA ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA, INCLUSO SU HERMANA, LA CONSIDERABA ESTO PORQUE ELLA SIEMPRE LO APOYO EN TODO Y LE DABA SU AYUDA CUANDO LO ECESITABA, ADEMÁS DE QUE SE DIVERTIAN MUCHO ESTANDO JUNTOS. ELLA ERA UNA CHICA MUY LINDA Y ESTUDIOSA, ERA NOVIA DE HOAGIE PERO TERMINÓ CON EL AL DESCUBRIRLO BESANDOSE CON KUKI, PASO UN TIEMPO PARA PODERLA PERDONAR Y TAMBIÉN A HOAGIE, PERO AHORA HABÍA COMENZADO UNA RELACIÓN CON MAURICIO GANÁNDOSE AÚN MÁS EL ODIO DE CREE, SEGUIA CON SU GORRA ROJA Y CORTÓ SU CABELLO ALACIANDOLO REGULARMENTE.

OBVIO NADIE SABÍA QUE PERTENECIAN A TEENS NEXT DOOR, EXCEPTO ELLOS Y SUS AMIGOS, SIENDO ESTA SU VIDA NORMAL DE ADOLESCENTE.

TODO ESTO PENSABA CUANDO DE PRONTO RECIBE UNA LLAMADA, REVISA Y SE FIJA QUE ES DE LIZZIE.

NIGEL: HOLA

LIZZIE: ¡NIGEL! CUANTO ME ALEGRA ESCUCHARTE.

NIGEL: SI…A MÍ TAMBIÉN.

LIZZIE: Y… ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?

NIGEL: AHH NADA, SOLO OÍGO MÚSICA

LIZZIE: OH, ENTONCES SALGAMOS UN RATO

NIGEL: NO SÉ, NO ESTOY MUCHO DE HUMOR

LIZZIE: PERO SI NO ESTAS HACIENDO NADA Y YO TAMPOCO, VAMOS SERÁ MUY DIVERTIDO

NIGEL: ESTA BIEN, PASO POR TI EN UN MOMENTO.

LIZZIE: OK, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO, ADIOOS

AL TERMINAR ESTO ÚLTIMO SE ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE LLAMADA TERMINADA, ENTONCES NIGEL SE LEVANTA Y SALE DE SU HABITACIÓN PARA DIRIGIRSE A LA CASA DE LIZZIE. ELLA TAMBIEN HABIA TENIDO UN PAR DE CAMBIOS MUY NOTORIOS, COMO EL HECHO DE QUE HABÍA ADELGAZADO Y AHORA ERA UNA CHICA MUY LINDA, SEGUIA SIENDO DEMASIADO COMUNICATIVA, SU CABELLO SE LO RIZÓ, AUNQUE SEGUÍA USANDO SUS LENTES.

CERCA DE AHÍ SE ENCONTRABA UN CHICO RUBIO SENTADO AFUERA DE SU CASA, OBSERVANDO A SU ALREDEDOR, COMO SI ESPERARA ALGO O A ALGUIEN, ES CUANDO LA VE ALLÍ A LO LEJOS, VINIENDO HACIA EL, CON ESA HERMOSA SONRISA Y CON LA QUE HABÍA PASADO HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO EMOCIONANTES MOMENTOS JUNTOS.

KUKI: HOLA WALLY

WALLY: HOLA

KUKI: Y ¿PARA QUÉ ME HABLASTE QUE VINIERA?

WALLY: AHH…BUENO YO…TENIA ALGO DE QUE HABLAR CONTIGO

KUKI: ¿ES ACERCA DE LA BANDA?

WALLY: NO EXACTAMENTE, PERO VAMOS ADENTRO

KUKI: ESTA BIEN

Y ASÍ ENTRAN A LA CASA DEL CHICO

KUKI: ¿NO ESTÁN TUS PADRES?

WALLY: NO, SOLO JOEY, PERO CREO QUE VA A SALIR (ENTONCES APARECE EL MENOR) HABLANDO DE EL…

JOEY: WALLY VOY A SALIR UN RATO CON…AH, HOLA KUKI

KUKI: HOLA

WALLY: ¿CON QUIÉN IRÁS?

JOEY: AH, SOLO CON UNA AMIGA…NOS VEMOS (SALE CORRIENDO)

KUKI: EL ESTÁ EN EL KND ¿NO?

WALLY: SI, TODAVIA, TIENE 12 AÑOS

KUKI: ENTONCES ¿QUÉ PASA?

WALLY: BUENO, QUERÍA DISCUTIR UN ASUNTO CONTIGO, ANTES DE ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ BIEN O QUIERES SUBIR A MI HABITACIÓN.

KUKI: AHH…AQUÍ ESTA BIEN

WALLY: BIEN, TE QUIERO PROPONER ALGO

KUKI: ¿SOBRE QUÉ?

WALLY: LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE VOLVIERAMOS A SALIR COMO ANTES, YA SABES PASAR TIEMPO JUNTOS Y DISFRUTAR ¿QUÉ DICES?

KUKI: ¿QUÉ? PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA, AH, AHORA VEO EL PORQUE ME OFRESISTE SUBIR A TU HABITACIÓN, LO SIENTO PERO NO.

WALLY: ¿PERO POR QUÉ NO? LA PASAMOS MUY BIEN, ESTOY SEGURO QUE TE ENCANTARIA QUE PASARÁ DE NUEVO

KUKI: TU QUE SABES, ADEMÁS ESO ESTA MAL, ESTARÍAS ENGAÑANDO A FANNY Y ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA, QUE NO PIENSAS EN ESO.

WALLY: ES POR ESO, PORQUE PIENSO EN FANNY QUE LO QUIERO HACER, LA VERDAD ES QUE TU ME DAS LO QUE ELLA NO, COMO QUE ELLA NO TIENE LO QUE NECESITO

KUKI: PUES DÍCELO Y ARREGLENLO, PERO A MÍ NO ME METAS, HABIAMOS JURADO NO VOLVER A HABLAR SOBRE ESTO Y YA LO ESTAS HACIENDO, ASI QUE ME VOY.

PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA SALIR WALLY LA TOMA RAPIDAMENTE DE LA CINTURA Y LA BESA APASIONADAMENTE, LO QUE KUKI SIGUE INVOLUNTARIAMENTE, SEGUIDO DEL AUMENTO DE LA INTENSIDAD EN SUS ACCIONES LLEGANDO DE ESTE MODO A LA PLANTA ALTA DE LA CASA.

EN OTRO LADO IBAN CAMINANDO NIGEL Y LIZZIE EN SILENCIO, EL CUAL ERA INCOMODO PARA LOS DOS, ESPECIALMENTE PARA NIGEL, CUANDO EL ESTABA A PUNTO DE ROMPER EL HIELO LIZZIE HABLO PRIMERO.

LIZZIE: ¿TE PASA ALGO NIGEL?

NIGEL: NO, NO ME PASA NADA, ¿POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS?

LIZZIE: PUES PORQUE DESDE HACE ALGUNOS DÍAS TE NOTO MUY DISTANTE CONMIGO.

NIGEL: NO ES ESO, SOLO ESTOY ALGO NERVIOSO DE QUE EN UNA SEMANA ENTRAREMOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD.

LIZZIE: OH, SI ES CIERTO, LO OLVIDABA, ¿ACASO NO TE ALEGRA QUE VAYAMOS LOS DOS AL MISMO CAMPUS?

NIGEL: SI, ESTA BIEN…ES MEJOR QUE REGRESEMOS YA ESTA OSCURECIENDO.

LIZZIE: DE HECHO PASARÉ A LA CASA DE FANNY, ¿ME ACOMPAÑAS?

NIGEL: SI, CLARO.

CAMINAN UNAS CALLES HASTA LLEGAR A LA CASA DE FANNY. ELLA SEGUÍA SIENDO UNA CHICA MANDONA Y CON UN CARÁCTER MUY FUERTE, SU CABELLO PELIRROJO SE LO CORTÓ UN POCO Y ERA MUY DELGADA, TANTO O MÁS QUE SU MEJOR AMIGA KUKI, AÚN ASÍ SE NOTABA QUE ERA UNA CHICA MUY ATRACTIVA, ES NOVIA DE WALLY, PERO TUVO UN PEQUEÑO ROMANCE DE 2 SEMANAS CON PATTON, PERO LO DEJÓ AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE AL QUE EN VERDAD QUERÍA ERA A WALLY Y CON PATTON SOLO SENTÍA UNA ATRACCIÓN FÍSICA.

NIGEL: BUENO, YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ, TE VEO DESPUÉS (SE DA LA VUELTA PARA IRSE)

LIZZIE: ESPERA, NI SIQUIERA UN BESITO ME VAS A DAR

NIGEL: AH SI (SE ACERCA PARA BESARLA EN LA MEJILLA, PERO LIZZIE LO TOMA DEL CUELLO DE SU SUDADERA Y LO ATRÁE HACIA SÍ PARA BESARLO APASIONADAMENTE.

NIGEL: ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?

LIZZIE: ¿QUÉ ACASO YA SE TE OLVIDÓ QUE SOMOS NOVIOS?

NIGEL: NO, PERO…

LIZZIE: YA NI UN BESO ME QUIERES DAR, O SEA QUE TE PASA

NIGEL: NADA, SABES QUE, YA ME VOY, ADIÓS

LIZZIE MOLESTA TOCA LA PUERTA DE FANNY, DESPUÉS DE UNOS SEGUNDOS LA ÁBRE.

FANNY: ¿POR QUÉ TOCAS ASÍ LA PUERTA LIZZIE, OCURRE ALGO?

LIZZIE: SOLO DISCUTÍ CON NIGEL

FANNY: ¿OTRA VEZ? ES LA TERCERA VEZ ESTE MES, MEJOR ENTRA (ASÍ LO HACE Y LLEGAN A LA SALA) AHORA SI, DIME PORQUÉ.

LIZZIE: ES QUE LE RECLAME DE QUE HACE POCO SE ESTÁ PORTANDO MUY DISTANTE CONMIGO, IMAGINATE, YA NI SE ATREVE A BESARME.

FANNY: PUES, ¿QUIERES SABER LO QUE PIENSO?

LIZZIE: DIME

FANNY: YO CREO QUE SE ESTÁ ENAMORANDO DE OTRA.

LIZZIE: ¿EN SERIO CREES ESO FANNY?

FANNY: PUES NO SE ME OCURRE EL PORQUÉ PODRÍA ESTAR ASÍ

LIZZIE: SE LO PREGUNTARÉ

FANNY: SI ES ESO NO TE DIRÁ LA VERDAD

LIZZIE: ENTONCES TENDRÉ QUE INVESTIGAR POR MI CUENTA

FANNY: SI ASÍ LO QUIERES (REVISA SU RELOJ) OH POR DIOS, LO LAMENTO LIZZIE PERO TIENES QUE IRTE

LIZZIE: ¿SALDRAS?

FANNY: TENDRÉ UNA CITA CON WALLY A LAS 7, Y TENGO QUE PONERME MUY SEXI PARA EL.

LIZZIE: VAYA, AL PARECER SI ESTÁ YENDO TODO BIEN CON WALLY, Y NOSOTROS QUE PENSABAMOS QUE NO DURARÍAN NI UN MES.

FANNY: SI, YA VAMOS A CUMPLIR CASI DOS AÑOS Y ME ALEGRA, CREÍ QUE NÚNCA SE ÍBA A FIJAR EN MÍ.

LIZZIE: ENTONCES CREO QUE ESTÁS MUY APURADA, ASÍ QUE ME VOY, NO VEMOS LUEGO

FANNY: SI, ADIOS LIZ.

EN LA CASA DE WALLY, ESPECIFICAMENTE EN EL CUARTO DEL CHICO SE ENCONTRABAN ÉL Y KUKI TERMINÁNDOSE DE ARREGLAR.

KUKI: NO SÉ, PERO NO ESTUVO BIEN LO QUE HICIMOS.

WALLY: PERO APUESTO A QUE TE GUSTO TANTO COMO A MÍ.

KUKI: JA, ¿EN SERIO CREES ESO?

WALLY: PUES CLARO, SINO NO HUBIERAS QUERIDO (DIJO ACERCANDOSE SEDUCTORAMENTE A LA CHICA)

KUKI: (COQUETEANDO) PUES LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER NÚNCA MÁS.

WALLY: COMO ESTÁS TAN SEGURA DE ESO.

KUKI: PORQUE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE ME VOY

WALLY: AH NO, (LA TOMA DE LA CINTURA) DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS SIN ANTES DESPEDIRTE

KUKI: Y… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE DESPEDIDA QUIERES?

WALLY: LA MEJOR QUE ME PUEDAS DAR.

KUKI: PUES ENTONCES PREPÁRATE

AL DECIR ESTO KUKI SE ABALANZA SOBRE WALLY CAYENDO SOBRE LA CAMA Y BESANDOSE Y TOCÁNDOSE TAN INTENSAMENTE COMO ANTES, MIENTRAS EL RELOJ MARCABA DIEZ MINUTOS PARA LAS SIETE DE LA NOCHE.

.

.

.

.

Y… ¿QUÉ OPINAN? BUENO, MALO, REGULAR, PERO YA LO SUBÍ, ASÍ QUE YA QUE, AHH HASTA EL SIGUIENTE…

KSCG


	3. DECLARACIÓN

HOLA….

BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SIGUIENTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SINO YA QUE….

.

.

.

.

EN LA CASA DE FANNY, ÉSTA SE ENCONTRABA DEMASIADO MOLESTA YA QUE YA ERAN LAS SIETE Y MEDIA DE LA NOCHE Y NI SEÑALES DE WALLY, ESTABA EN SU SALA CAMINANDO EN CÍRCULOS HASTA QUE FINALMENTE DECIDE UNA COSA…

FANNY: BIEN YA QUE PARECE QUE ÉL NO VENDRÁ, TENDRÉ QUE IR YO HASTA SU CASA, POR LO MENOS ESTÁ A UN PAR DE CUADRAS.

PENSANDO ESTO SALIÓ DE SU CASA PARA ENCONTRARSE CON SU NOVIO.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL SE ENCONTRABA NIGEL SENTADO EN EL SILLÓN DE LA SALA PRINCIPAL PENSANDO EN LA DISCUSIÓN QUE TUVO CON LIZZIE, DE HECHO YA ÍBAN VARIAS VECES QUE DISCUTIAN Y SIEMPRE SALÍAN DISCULPANDOSE, Y AUNQUE ESTO LO ALEGRABA CADA UNA DE ESAS VECES NO SIGNIFICABA QUE LE GUSTABA QUE ESTUVIESE PASANDO ESO. EN ESO ESTABA CUANDO RECIBE UNA LLAMADA DE RACHEL O TAMBIÉN LLAMADA HASTA AHORA 362.

RACHEL: SECTOR V…SECTOR V

NIGEL: DIGA JEFA

RACHEL: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS?

NIGEL: NO LO SÉ, NO LOS HE VISTO DESDE LA MAÑANA

RACHEL: USHH ESOS ADOLESCENTES, ES ESA LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE SE ELIGEN SOLAMENTE A CIERTOS AGENTES QUE ESTÉN DISPONIBLES CUANDO SE LES NECESITE.

NIGEL: PERO AHORITA ESTOY YO, CUÁL ES LA MISIÓN

RACHEL: LO QUE PASA ES QUE NECESITO QUE ESTÉN TODOS, EN ESPECIAL ABBY

NIGEL: ¿PASA ALGO CON ELLA?

RACHEL: ES SOBRE MAURICIO

NIGEL: AHH BUENO, ¿HAY ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER?

RACHEL: NO POR AHORA NO

NIGEL: ESTA BIEN

RACHEL: AH SOLO POR CURIOSIDAD ¿TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO?

NIGEL: POR SUPUESTO

RACHEL: MAS BIEN ES UNA DUDA, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ CUANDO LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN QUIEN SABE DÓNDE Y CON QUIÉN SABE QUIÉN?

NIGEL: AH…BUENO YO…SOLO ESTABA PENSANDO

RACHEL: YA VEO… ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER SOBRE QUÉ?

NIGEL: PREFERIRÍA HABLAR SOBRE ESO EN PERSONA

RACHEL: SI QUIERES, ¿EN DÓNDE?

NIGEL: PUEDE SER EN LA CAFETERÍA DEL CENTRO, ¿TE VEO EN UN RATO?

RACHEL: OK, SOLO ORGANIZO UNOS DOCUMENTOS…ALLÁ NOS VEMOS.

NIGEL: DE ACUERDO

FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN

CUANDO TERMINO LA LLAMADA RAPIDAMENTE BAJA NIGEL HASTA SU CASA PARA ARREGLARSE UN POCO Y ENCONTRARSE UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS CON RACHEL.

EN OTRO LADO SE ENCONTRABAN PATTON, ABBY, ACE, HENRIETTA Y HOAGIE EN LA CAFETERÍA.

ABBY: Y BIEN ¿PARA QUE NOS HABLARON?

HOAGIE: BUENO TENIAMOS LA ESPERANZA DE QUE NOS REUNIERAMOS TODOS, PERO AL PARECER NO LOS LOGRAMOS LOCALIZAR.

HENRIETTA: ENTONCES DE QUE SE TRATA.

HOAGIE: COMO VERÁN EN UNOS DÍAS ENTRAREMOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y AUNQUE NOS SEGUIREMOS VIENDO YA NO SERÁ LO MISMO PORQUE TENDREMOS MÁS DEBERES Y TODO ESO

ABBY: ¿A QUÉ QUIERES LLEGAR?

PATTON: A QUE PARA DISFRUTAR NUESTRO ÚLTIMO TIEMPO JUNTOS DEBERÍAMOS HACER UNA FIESTA.

ACE: ES UNA BUENA IDEA

ABBY: ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, ¿Y A TI QUIÉN TE INVITO ACE?

HOAGIE: YO LO INVITE

ABBY: ¿POR QUÉ? SI MAL NO RECUERDO EL NO PERTENECE AL GRUPO

PATTON: CLARO QUE SI, LAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS NOS HA ESTADO ACOMPAÑANDO, ¿QUÉ APENAS AHORITA TE ESTÁS DANDO CUENTA?

ABBY: AHH…NO, PERO…

HOAGIE: A QUE SÍ, HASTA AHORITA TE VAS ENTERANDO, DE SEGURO PORQUE TE LA PASAS BESUQUEANDOTE CADA VEZ QUE SALIMOS CON "MAURICIO"

ABBY: BUENO Y SI LO HAGO ESO NO TE DEBE DE IMPORTAR…O TAL VEZ ES QUE TIENES CELOS

HOAGIE: JA, ¿YO CELOS DE EL? POR FAVOR, COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO

HENRIETTA: YA DEJEN DE PELEARSE, QUE NO EL QUE VINIERAMOS TIENE UN OBJETIVO

ACE: PUES YA VES, ELLOS QUE NO DEJAN DE DISCUTIR

PATTON: YA HOAGIE, HAY QUE VER LO DE LA FIESTA

ABBY: YO NO IRÉ A NINGUNA FIESTA DONDE ESTÉ EL IDIOTA ESE

HOAGIE: ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA?

ABBY: YO NÚNCA DIJE TU NOMBRE, SI ES QUE ACASO TE IDENTIFICASTE

HENRIETTA: ¡BUENO YA BASTA! VAN A DEJAR DE PELEAR O NO HACEMOS NADA Y QUIÉN SABE SI NOS HABLEMOS EL LA UNIVERSIDAD

ABBY: (SUSPIRA) ESTA BIEN…TREGUA

HOAGIE: COMO QUIERAS

PATTON: PERO TENDRIAN QUE ESTAR LOS DEMÁS ¿NO?

ACE: VAYA, VAYA, VAYA, ¿YA VIERON QUIENES ESTÁN AHÍ?

PATTON: ¿QUIÉN?

HOAGIE: SON NIGEL Y RACHEL

HENRIETTA: ¿QUÉ ESTARÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ?

ABBY: TAL VEZ ESTÁN SALIENDO COMO AMIGOS

HOAGIE: EN ESE CASO HAY QUE IR CON ELLOS

PATTON: ¿NO LOS INTERRUMPIREMOS?

ACE: SI ES QUE VIENEN COMO AMIGOS NO CREO

PATTON: MMM BUEN PUNTO…VAMOS

Y ASÍ ERA, YA NIGEL Y RACHEL SE ENCONTRABAN SENTADOS EN UNA DE LAS MESAS CERCANAS A LA ENTRADA, MIENTRAS LOS OTROS CHICOS SE HALLABAN EN UNA DE LAS ESQUINAS POR LO QUE SE ENCONTRABAN A UNA DISTANCIA CONSIDERABLE.

RACHEL: HOLA

NIGEL: HOLA RACH

RACHEL: AHORA SI ¿ME VAS A DECIR EN QUÉ HAS ESTADO PENSANDO?

NIGEL: LA VERDAD ES QUE CASI NO ACOSTUMBRO HABLAR CON ALGUIEN SOBRE ESTO, PERO CREO QUE AHORA SÍ LO NECESITO

RACHEL: ¿DE QUÉ SE TRATA?

NIGEL: ES SOBRE MI RELACIÓN CON LIZZIE

RACHEL: ¿QUÉ PASA CON ELLA?

NIGEL: ES QUE HEMOS ESTADO DISCUTIENDO YA VARIAS VECES Y ESTOY COMENZANDO A DUDAR

RACHEL: ¿CÓMO DUDAR?

NIGEL: SOBRE SI QUIERO SEGUIR CON ELLA O NO

RACHEL: AH, PERO ¿TU LA SIGUES QUERIENDO?

NIGEL: SINCERAMENTE YA NO LO SÉ, LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TERMINAMOS ME SENTÍA FATAL PORQUE EN ESE MOMENTO LA AMABA DEMASIADO, PERO AHORA NO SÉ, ESTOY MUY CONFUNDIDO.

RACHEL: PERO ¿EXISTE ALGUNA RAZÓN POR LA QUE YA NO LA QUIERAS?

NIGEL: EXISTEN MUCHAS, PERO HAY UNA EN ESPECIAL

RACHEL: AH SI, Y ¿CUÁL ES?

NIGEL: PUES CREO QUE ME ESTÁ COMENZANDO A GUSTAR ALGUIEN MAS

RACHEL: PERO COMO PUEDES HACER ESO, O SEA QUE CASO TIENE ENTONCES SEGUIR CON LIZZIE SI TU ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN MAS, NO TIENE SENTIDO, ES CASI, CASI ESTAR ENGAÑANDOLA CON OTRA CHICA Y…

NIGEL: ESPERA…NO ME HAS DEJADO TERMINAR.

RACHEL: NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, ESTÁ CLARO CUÁL ES LA SOLUCIÓN NIGEL.

NIGEL: BUENO, PERO POR LO MENOS QUIERES SABER ¿QUIÉN ES LA CHICA QUE HA LLAMADO MI ATENCIÓN?

RACHEL: MMM, BUENO ¿QUIÉN ES?

NIGEL: ESA…ESA ERES TU…RACHEL

RACHEL: ¡¿QUÉ?!

ABBY: HOLA CHICOS, ¿QUÉ HACEN?

PATTON: LOS VIMOS AQUÍ Y DECIDIMOS ACERCARNOS A ACOMPAÑARLOS… ¿NO INTERRUMPIMOS ALGO?- PREGUNTÓ PATTON AL NOTAR QUE EL AMBIENTE SE ENCONTRABA UN POCO TENSO.

NIGEL: AH NO, SIENTENSE

PATTON: MEJOR VAYAMOS A LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL, YA OSCURECIO

ACE: ¿NO SERÁ QUE TIENES MIEDO?

PATTON: ¿MIEDO YO? NÚNCA

HENRIETTA: SI MEJOR VAYAMOS ALLÁ.

RACHEL: LO SIENTO CHICOS NO PUEDO, TENGO QUE VOLVER A CASA

ABBY: VAMOS RACHEL, AUNQUE SEA SOLO UN RATO

PATTON: ¿Y SI MEJOR LE LLAMAMOS A TODOS Y HACEMOS UNA PIJAMADA?

HOAGIE: ¿DIJISTE PIJAMADA?...JAJAJA, Y YO CREÍA QUE NO ERAS GAY

PATTON: O CAMPAMENTO, O LO QUE SEA, EL CASO ES PASAR LA NOCHE EN LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL.

RACHEL: NO LO SE…

NIGEL: ANDALE RACH, SON NUESTROS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS DE DIVERSIÓN.

RACHEL: ESTA BIEN, SOLO DEJENME AVISAR EN MI CASA.

ABBY: NOS ALCANZAS ALLÁ

RACHEL: OK

ACE: PERO ENTONCES HAY QUE AVISARLE A LOS DEMÁS

HOAGIE: ES CIERTO, LO OLVIDABA

NIGEL: ¿TAMBIÉN A LIZZIE?

HENRIETTA: PUES SI

ABBY: ¿PASA ALGO CON ELLA?

NIGEL: PUES NO, NADA EN ESPECIAL

ABBY: NIGEL…

NIGEL: BUENO, SOLO DISCUTIMOS PERO YA PASÓ

PATTON: ¿OTRA VEZ?

NIGEL: YA NO IMPORTA, DEJA LE HABLO

HOAGIE: YO LE LLAMO A WALLY, QUIÉN SABE DÓNDE ESTÉ

ABBY: SEGÚN ME DIJO IBA A TENER UNA CITA CON WALLY A LAS SIETE

PATTON: YA SON LAS OCHO Y MEDIA, TAL VEZ YA ACABARON.

ABBY: TAL VEZ, LE HABLARÉ A KUKI Y A FANNY

CERCA DE ALLÍ SE ENCONTRABAN JOEY, TOMMY Y KYLIE.

JOEY: ASI QUE ERES NUEVA EN EL SECTOR

KYLIE: SI

JOEY: NO TE PREOCUPES YA TE ACOSTUMBRARÁS

TOMMY: ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS DICES QUE TIENES?

KYLIE: 11, ¿Y USTEDES?

JOEY: BUENO, TODOS TENEMOS 12, AUNQUE CON MESES DE DIFERENCIA

KYLIE: AHH YA VEO, Y ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS?

JOEY: FUERON POR CARAMELOS A LA DULCERÍA

TOMMY: YA SE TARDARON, VAYAMOS CON ELLOS

JOEY: VAMOS, PERO ANTES VAYAMOS A MI CASA, DEJÉ ALLÍ MI DINERO

TOMMY: OYE KYLIE, NO TE REGAÑAN POR LLEGAR MUY NOCHE A TU CASA

KYLIE: ME DIJERON QUE TENÍA HASTA LAS NUEVE

JOEY: PUES ENTONCES HAY QUE APURARNOS.

.

.

.

.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, OJALA LE HAYA GUSTADO… ¿REVIEWS O ALGO?... ¿NO? BUENO, NI QUERÍA…NO CIERTO SI LES AGRADA DEJEN SU COMENTARIO, SINO YA QUE….HASTA EL SIGUIENTE….

KSCG


	4. ENREDO

OOOAAA….

JSJSJS QUIERO DECIR HOLA, BUENO AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN…..DISFRUTENLA…..ESPERO LES GUSTE…LEANLA….BUENO YA NO LOS INTERRUMPIRE…NO, ENSERIO YA NO…..AHORA SI YA…LEANLA…

.

.

.

.

EN CASA DE WALLY

KUKI: SIGO PENSANDO QUE NO DEBIMOS HABERLO HECHO

WALLY: NO TE PREOCUPES, NO PASARÁ NADA

KUKI: ¿Y SI FANNY SE ENTERA?

WALLY: NO SE ENTERARA, ES UN POCO DESPISTADA

KUKI: NO SE, TAL VEZ SE DE CUENTA

WALLY: BUENO YA LO HICIMOS, YA NO PODEMOS REGRESAR EL TIEMPO

KUKI: (SUSPIRA) ESO SI

WALLY: ¿QUIERES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE A TU CASA? YA OSCURECIO

KUKI: NO, GRACIAS WALLY, VOY A PASAR A LA CASA DE FANNY, NOS IBAMOS A VER CON LIZZIE, PERO TAL VEZ YA SE FUE.

WALLY: ¡SI CIERTO FANNY!, LA OLVIDÉ, TENIA UNA CITA CON ELLA A LAS SIETE

KUKI: PUES YA SE TE HIZO TARDE

WALLY: RAYOS, COMO LO PUDE OLVIDAR, ME VA A MATAR

KUKI: TAL VEZ SI LE EXPLICAS QUE SE TE HIZO TARDE PUEDA…

PERO ES INTERRUMPIDA AL ESCUCHAR EL SONIDO DEL TIMBRE

KUKI: ¿QUIÉN SERÁ?

WALLY: ¡MALDITA SEA! ES FANNY

KUKI: Y AHORA, QUE LE DECIMOS

WALLY: SOLO QUE….SOLO QUE LE DIGAMOS QUE ESTABAMOS VIENDO ALGO DE LA BANDA

KUKI: BUENA IDEA, VE A ABRIR

WALLY: VOY

.

.

.

FANNY: VAYA QUE ME DEMORE EN LLEGAR, ESTUPIDAS LLAVES QUE SE ME PERDIERON… (EN ESO ABRE LA PUERTA WALLY)

WALLY: FANNY, HOLA

FANNY: PODRIAS DECIRME… ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO LLEGASTE?

WALLY: BUENO, ES QUE…ESTABA CON KUKI REVISANDO ALGO SOBRE LA BANDA, YA SABES LAS NOTAS Y TODO ESO

FANNY: MMM… ¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE?

WALLY: ES QUE ESTABA MUY CONCENTRADO EN ESO QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE EL TIEMPO SE PASÓ VOLANDO

FANNY: BUENO, PERO QUE NO VUELVA A OCURRIR

WALLY: CLARO QUE NO, VEN ACÁ (WALLY TOMA A FANNY POR LA CINTURA Y LA BESA, LE HACE SEÑALES A KUKI DE QUE SALGA DE LA CASA Y CONFORME VA SALIENDO VA GIRANDO A FANNY DE TAL MODO QUE NO SE DE CUENTA, LOGRANDO QUE KUKI SALGA Y SE VAYA CORRIENDO)

FANNY: BIEN, PERO ME VAS A TENER QUE RECOMPENSAR POR HACERME ESPERAR

WALLY: (SEDUCTORAMENTE) ¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?

FANNY: LUEGO TE DIGO

WALLY: NO, DIME AHORA

FANNY: TE DIJE QUE…

(SUENA SU CELULAR, REVISA Y ES UNA LLAMADA DE ABBY)

FANNY: HOLA ABBY, ¿QUÉ PASA?

ABBY: HOLA, SOLO QUERIA AVISARTE QUE PASAREMOS LA NOCHE EN LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL PARA QUE TE VENGAS

FANNY: ¿ESTAREMOS TODOS?

ABBY: SI, TODO EL GRUPO

FANNY: OK, VAMOS PARA ALLÁ

ABBY: ¿CON QUIÉN ESTÁS?

FANNY: CON WALLY

ABBY: AH SI, BUENO VENGANSE, LOS ESPERAMOS

FANNY: OK, ALLA NOS VEMOS (CUELGA)

WALLY: ¿QUÉ TE DIJO?

FANNY: QUE VAYAMOS A LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL PARA UNA ESPECIE DE PIJAMADA O ALGO ASÍ

WALLY: AH SI, ME ACABA DE LLEGAR UN MENSAJE DE HOAGIE, DICE QUE VAYA PARA ALLÁ

FANNY: ENTONCES VAMOS, PERO AÚN ME SIGUES DEBIENDO ALGO

WALLY: JAJA AL RATO TE PAGO

FANNY: OK

.

.

NIGEL: YA LE AVISE A LIZZIE, HABER SI VA

ABBY: TIENE QUE IR, ES PARTE DE NOSOTROS

RACHEL: ¡CHICOS! ESPERENME, YA AVISE, SI ME DIERON PERMISO

HENRIETTA: GENIAL, ALLÁ VAMOS

HOAGIE: ESTOY ANSIOSO DE LLEGAR

PATTON: ¿ACASO HAY ALGUIEN EN ESPECIAL A QUIÉN QUIERAS VER?

HOAGIE: OBVIO

ACE: ¿A QUIÉN?

HOAGIE: PUES A LA CHICA MAS HERMOSA QUE EXISTE….KUKI

PATTON: PENSE QUE YA NO TE GUSTABA

HOAGIE: COMO NO ME VA A GUSTAR SEMEJANTE BELLEZA

ACE: ¿Y TU LE GUSTAS?

HOAGIE: NO LO SE, LO DESCUBRIRÉ ESTA NOCHE

PATTON: CALLATE HOAGIE, NO VES QUE ACE SE PONE CELOSO

HOAGIE: ¿TE GUSTA KUKI?

ACE: UN POCO

HOAGIE: AH, ENTONCES AL PARECER TENGO UN POCO DE COMPETENCIA

ACE: NI LO SUEÑES, KUKI SERÁ MÍA Y DE NADIE MAS

HOAGIE: HABLAS IGUAL QUE WALLY CUANDO ESTABA INTERESADO EN KUKI

PATTON: ¿TU SABES POR QUÉ YA NO SIGUIÓ CON SU OBSESIÓN HACIA KUKI Y SE HIZO NOVIO DE FANNY?

HOAGIE: SI, EL ME DIJO

ACE: ¿POR QUÉ?

HOAGIE: SE ACUERDAN DE CUANDO KUKI Y YO NOS BESAMOS Y ABBY Y YO TERMINAMOS, BUENO, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ESTABA EN MI CASA Y LLEGA WALLY Y ME DICE QUE NECESITABAMOS HABLAR, ENTONCES SUBIMOS A MI HABITACIÓN…

.

.

FLASHBACK…

HOAGIE: ¿QUÉ PASA WALLY?

WALLY: MALDITO ESTUPIDO, TODAVIA TIENES EL CINISMO DE DECIRME "QUÉ PASA WALLY", QUE NO TE DA PENA

HOAGIE: ¿PENA? PENA DE QUE

WALLY: VAYA APARTE DE SER UN MALDITO TRAIDOR TE HACES COMO SI NO SUPIERAS

HOAGIE: ¿SABER QUE?

WALLY: BUENO SI QUIERES QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE, ESTA BIEN… ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A BESAR A KUKI SABIENDO QUE YO LA AMO!

HOAGIE: PERO…TU…COMO…SUPISTE

WALLY: PORQUE YO ESTABA CON ABBY CUANDO LOS VIMOS

HOAGIE: PERO YO NO TE VI

WALLY: ESO PORQUE PREFERÍ LARGARME QUE SEGUIRTE VIENDO COMO PONIAS TUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS DE ELLA

HOAGIE: PUEDO EXPLICARLO

WALLY: Y QUE ME VAS A DECIR ¿LO MISMO QUE LE DIJISTE A ABBY? QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE, POR FAVOR HOAGIE NO SOY ESTUPIDO

HOAGIE: PERO ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES…

WALLY: ENTENDER QUE, ¿QUE NO TE IMPORTÓ TENER NOVIA Y SABER QUE A MI GUSTABA KUKI?

HOAGIE: LO QUE PASA ES QUE YO NO BESE A KUKI…ELLA ME BESO A MI

WALLY: Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE ERAS…ESPERA… ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?

HOAGIE: QUE KUKI FUE LA QUE ME BESO, NO YO A ELLA

WALLY: SI CLARO, Y POR QUE HABRÍA DE CREERTE

HOAGIE: PORQUE ES LA VERDAD, YO ESTABA LEYENDO UNA REVISTA EN LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL Y ENTONCES LLEGA MUY MOLESTA PORQUE SE ENTERÓ DE QUE PATTON LA HABÍA ENGAÑADO CON OTRA CHICA Y TERMINARON, ENTONCES YO LE DIGO QUE HAY MAS CHICOS QUE ESTARÍAN ENCANTADOS DE ESTAR CON ELLA, Y ENTONCES ELLA SE ME ACERCA MÁS Y ME PREGUNTA QUE SI YO TAMBIEN Y DE PRONTO ME BESA.

WALLY: ¿Y POR QUE LE CORRESPONDISTE?

HOAGIE: YO…NO LO SE, FUE UN IMPULSO

WALLY: PERO…COMO PUDO HACERME ESO…YO, CONFIABA EN ELLA

HOAGIE: WALLY, ELLA Y TU NO ERAN Y NO SON NADA MAS QUE SOLO AMIGOS

WALLY: SI, YA LO SE PERO TENGO LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE NO LO DEBIÓ HABER HECHO

HOAGIE: PORQUE NO LO TUVO QUE HACER

WALLY: Y ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DIJISTE ESTO A ABBY? QUE SU AMIGA FUE LA QUE TE BESO

HOAGIE: PORQUE NO QUERÍA LASTIMARLA MÁS

WALLY: PERO YA LO ESTAS HACIENDO, IMAGINATE QUE SE ENTERARA DESPUÉS.

HOAGIE: ES POR ESO QUE NO LE DIRAS NADA A NADIE

WALLY: PERO ABBY MERECE SABERLO, QUE KUKI ES UNA…BUENO QUE ELLA TUVO LA CULPA

HOAGIE: QUE WALLY?, QUE ES UNA QUE

WALLY: YA NADA PERO DEBE SABERLO, SI NO TU QUEDARAS COMO EL MALO

HOAGIE: NO IMPORTA

WALLY: PERO QUE ACASO NO LA AMAS

HOAGIE: SI, DEMASIADO PERO SIEMPRE HE PENSADO QUE ES MÁS IMPORTANTE UNA AMISTAD QUE UNA RELACIÓN

WALLY: BUENO ALLÁ TU

HOAGIE: PERO TIENES QUE PROMETERME QUE NO LE DIRAS NADA

WALLY: ESTA BIEN, SOLO PORQUE NO ME INCUMBE

HOAGIE: GRACIAS HERMANO

WALLY: ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE PERDONO

HOAGIE: WALLY ENSERIO LO LAMENTO

WALLY: CON UNA DISCULPA NO SE RESUELVE

HOAGIE: ENTONCES COMO

WALLY: SIMPLEMENTE NO SE PUEDE

HOAGIE: VAMOS, HARE LO QUE SEA PARA QUE ME PERDONES

WALLY: ¿LO QUE SEA?

HOAGIE: SI, LO QUE SEA

WALLY: BUENO, EN ESE CASO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE KUKI PARA SIEMPRE

HOAGIE: ESTA BIEN

WALLY: ENTONCES YA ESTA

HOAGIE: OK…AH WALLY

WALLY: QUE

HOAGIE: ¿LE DIRÁS A KUKI SOBRE TUS SENTIMIENTOS?

WALLY: NO LO SE, NO LE VEO EL CASO

HOAGIE: AH BUENO

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

HOAGIE: Y LO DEMÁS USTEDES YA LO SABEN, A LAS 2 SEMANAS SE HIZO NOVIO DE FANNY SEGÚN PARA OLVIDAR A KUKI

ACE: ESO YO NO LO SABÍA

PATTON: PUES COMO LO ÍBAS A SABER SI CASI NO PASABAS TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS

ACE: AH SI CIERTO

PATTON: PERO ENTONCES SI WALLY COMENZO A SALIR CON FANNY SOLO PARA OLVIDAR A KUKI, SIGNIFICA QUE NO SENTIA NADA POR FANNY

HOAGIE: PUES PRACTICAMENTE ASI ES, CREO QUE SI

PATTON: ESO ES TRAICIÓN

HOAGIE: PERO AL FIN Y AL CABO ESO YA ES PROBLEMA DE ELLOS NO DE NOSOTROS

ACE: ESO SI

HOAGIE: APARTE MIREN QUIEN ES EL QUE HABLA DE TRAICIÓN CUANDO TU ENGAÑASTE A KUKI CON OTRA CHICA

PATTON: BUENO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE EN ESE MOMENTO YA NO ME INTERESABA KUKI, ADEMÁS DE QUE ELLA ME ENGAÑO PRIMERO

ACE: ¿CON QUIÉN?

PATTON: NO PUEDO DECIRLO

HOAGIE: DINOS PATTON, SOMOS AMIGOS

PATTON: NO LO SE, NI SIQUIERA ESTOY SEGURO QUE FUE CON EL

HOAGIE: DINOS YA, ME MATAS DE LA CURIOSIDAD

PATTON: OK, CREO QUE FUE CON…WALLY

ACE Y HOAGIE: ¿¡QUÉ?!

NIGEL: QUE PASA CHICOS- SE ACERCA Y LES PREGUNTA YA QUE ELLOS IBAN UNOS METROS MAS ADELANTE QUE NIGEL Y LAS OTRAS 2 CHICAS

HOAGIE: AH NADA SOLO NOS CONTO…AH… ALGO DE…UN VIDEOJUEGO

NIGEL: ESTA BIEN, BUENO YA LLEGAMOS

ACE: AH SI, ENTREMOS

HOAGIE: (A PATTON) LUEGO NOS SIGUES DICIENDO

PATTON: SI QUIEREN

DESPUES DE UN RATO YA SE ENCUENTRAN REUNIDOS TODOS

WALLY: OYE NIGEL QUE NO EL NUEVO SECTOR V SE VA A DAR CUENTA DE QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ

NIGEL: NO, NO LO HARAN, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL ESTÁ DIVIDIDA EN 2 DIMENSIONES CON AYUDA DE LA TECNOLOGÍA, NOSOTROS USAMOS UNA Y ELLOS OTRA

HOAGIE: PERO ENTONCES ELLOS NO SABEN DE NOSOTROS, QUE PERTENCESMOS A TND

RACHEL: NO Y NO DEBEN DE SABERLO, ES SUPERSECRETO

WALLY: ¿Y TU COMO SIGUES SIENDO LIDER SI YA TIENES MÁS DE 13 AÑOS?

RACHEL: ES MUY COMPLICADO DE EXPLICAR, PERO YA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ TODOS REUNIDOS LES QUIERO DECIR UN PAR DE COSAS ACERCA DE ESTO

ABBY: QUE PASA RACHEL

RACHEL: BUENO PRIMERO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE COMO YA MUY PRONTO ENTRAREMOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD TENDRÉ QUE DEJAR MI PUESTO EN KND Y TND

KUKI: ¿PERO POR QUÉ?

RACHEL: DIGAMOS QUE YA NO TENDRÉ TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA ATENDER TODO LO QUE OCURRE ALLÁ Y PUES ME INTEGRARÉ A TND

NIGEL: ¿Y NOSOTROS SEGUIREMOS CON LAS MISIONES?

RACHEL: SI PERO AHORA SOLO CON LOS ADOLESCENTES MALVADOS

LIZZIE: ¿PERO ENTONCES AHORA PELEARAN CON NOSOTROS MÁS SEGUIDO?

RACHEL: ASÍ ES

HENRIETTA: PERO ME VOY A SENTIR MAL POR ATACARLOS, SI ES QUE LLEGA A SUCEDER

FANNY: ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE NOS IBAS A DECIR?

RACHEL: NO, LAMENTABLEMENTE HAY ALGO MAS Y CREO QUE A LA QUE MAS LE AFECTARÁ ES A TI ABBY

ABBY: ¿A MI? ¿PERO POR QUÉ?

RACHEL: PORQUE ES ACERCA DE MAURICIO

NIGEL: ¿QUÉ PASA CON MAURICIO?

RACHEL: DE ACUERDO A UNAS INVESTIGACIONES QUE HICIMOS, AL PARECER…EL ES UN TRAIDOR.

TODOS: ¿¡QUÉ?!

.

.

.

.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ QUEDA POR AHORA…

KSCG


	5. La versión de Patton

Aquí el siguiente…

.

.

.

.

.

Abby: pero que estás diciendo Rachel ¿cómo que es un traidor?

Nigel: si, eso no puede ser, él es uno de los mejores agentes de todos los tiempos

Henrietta: si, no será que se habrá infiltrado como Chad para sacarles información al enemigo

Rachel: me temo que no, eso fue lo que pensamos pero todo apunta a que se unió a los ninja adolescentes

Wally: ¿y qué pasará?

Rachel: pues haremos unas pruebas más y después se hará un juicio, si todos están de acuerdo allí entonces será destituido, de todo lo que incluye a la organización y a los agentes.

Kuki: pero eso no es justo

Abby: no pueden hacerlo, tienes que hacer algo Rachel

Rachel: lo siento pero así son las reglas.

Nigel al ver que todos estaban algo tensos decide cambiar de tema.

Nigel: bueno, que tal si eso lo vemos mañana, ahorita hay que relajarnos un poco

Patton: si tiene razón

Abby: de acuerdo

En un rato ya todos estaban animados con la música y las bebidas. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hoagie.

Hoagie: ahora si Patton, dinos eso de que Kuki te engaño con Wally.

Ace: estoy confundido, no le veo sentido a nada.

Patton: en su momento yo tampoco le vi sentido, pero así es.

Hoagie: haber cuéntanos.

Patton: de acuerdo.

Flashback

.

.

.

Estaba en el gimnasio entrenando con un amigo, ya habíamos terminado y fui a los vestidores a cambiarme, estaba por irme cuando escuche unas voces afuera y se me hizo raro porque yo suponía que no había nadie, entonces fui a investigar y me asomé un poco por detrás de un arbusto y allí veo a esta Kuki y Wally hablando.

Kuki: oye Wally creo que ya no deberíamos seguir con esto, presiento algo malo.

Wally: no te preocupes que nada va a pasar.

Kuki: y si Patton comienza a sospechar.

Wally: no lo hará, no es muy listo.

Kuki: ¿cómo estas tan seguro?

Wally: solo porque si, además me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.

Kuki: a mí también.

Wally: entonces porque quieres que todo esto termine, llevamos un mes así y nadie nos ha descubierto.

Kuki: ayy Wally, es la mitad de lo que llevo con Patton.

Wally: ¿en serio?

Kuki: claro que sí.

Wally: bueno, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Kuki: si

Wally: ¿tú amas a Patton?

Kuki: ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Wally: solo quiero saber.

Kuki: no lo sé, a veces pienso que sí y a veces que no, me siento confundida.

Wally: ¿por qué confundida?

Kuki: no sé

Wally: ¿no es por nuestra relación?

Kuki: ¿tú crees que es por eso?

Wally: eso es lo mismo que yo te pregunto.

Kuki: tendría que ponerme a pensar si es así o por otra cosa.

Wally: te lo dejo de tarea

Kuki: ok, ahora tu respóndeme algo.

Wally: ¿qué?

Kuki: ¿tú nunca tendrás novia?

Wally: ¿que acaso tú no eres mi novia?

Kuki: como se te ocurre eso.

Wally: ¿entonces qué eres?

Kuki: pues no sé, por lo que hacemos parece que somos amantes.

Wally: si tú lo dices.

Y fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta de lo que estaban hablando además del beso que se dieron en ese instante.

.

.

.

Fin del flashback

Ace: ¿hasta ese momento te diste cuenta?

Patton: si, es que no entendía de lo que hablaban.

Hoagie: ¿y qué hiciste?

Patton: nada, solo me fui, llegue a mi casa y le hablé a Ashley.

Hoagie: ¿quién es Ashley?

Patton: una de las chicas de la otra cuadra.

Ace: ah sí.

Hoagie: ¿entonces fue ella con quién engañaste a Kuki?

Patton: si, y déjenme decirles que besa muy bien.

Hoagie: ¿solo la besaste?

Patton: pues que otra cosa iba a hacer en ese tiempo.

Ace: ¿ya no la volviste a ver?

Patton: no, solo una vez pero estaba con Wally.

Hoagie: maldito Wally, quien sabe con cuantas chicas ha estado.

Ace: ¿y ahorita Kuki está saliendo con alguien?

Patton: creo que no.

Hoagie: lo olvidaba tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego chicos.

Patton y Ace: nos vemos.

Hoagie sale de la habitación y va en busca de Kuki.

Patton: dime Ace, entonces si te gusta Kuki, o no.

Ace: creo que es más que obvio que me interesa

Patton: lo digo porque está en la mira de muchos chicos.

Ace: ¿igual en la tuya?

Patton: pues hay más o menos.

Ace: Ahora tú respóndeme algo.

Patton: ¿Qué?

Ace: Tu y Kuki…ahh ya sabes… ¿estuvieron juntos?

Patton: Pues sí, éramos novios, ni modo que separados.

Ace: No, me refiero a que sí tuvieron sexo.

Patton: Ahhhhh, no, teníamos 14, aunque me lo imaginaba algunas veces (Ace lo golpea) Auch, ¿pero porque me pegas?

Ace: Por decir eso.

Patton: Si tú fuiste el que me pregunto.

Ace: Como sea.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos.

Hoagie: hola Abby, ¿has visto a Kuki?

Abby: creo que está en su habitación.

Hoagie: gracias… (Estaba por irse y se detiene) ¿Pasa algo?

Abby: nada Hoagie, solo quiero estar sola.

Hoagie: dime, somos amigos.

Abby: no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Hoagie: ¿por qué no?

Abby: solo no quiero, y ya vete.

Hoagie: ¿es por Mauricio?

Abby: no, y ya largo, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Hoagie: como quieras.

Y efectivamente estaba Kuki en su habitación pero no sola, se encontraban ella y Wally encerrados besándose apasionadamente, ya estaban allí desde hace un buen rato.

Kuki: wa-wally, ahhhhh…. Espera.

Wally: ¿qué?

Kuki: ¿qué no estabas con Fanny?

Wally: si pero se fue con Rachel y Henrietta.

Kuki: Debe estar buscándote.

Wally: No lo creo.

Kuki: Mejor hasta aquí lo dejamos y ya en otra ocasión.

Wally: Vamos, tal vez está divirtiéndose.

Kuki: Bien, solo un poco más.

Wally: Genial.

Y entonces continuaron besándose aún con más intensidad que segundos atrás a tal punto que ya se hallaban acostados sobre la cama de Kuki. En un arranque Wally le quito la blusa a Kuki y ella su camiseta, así con cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior, fue en ese momento en el que tocaron la puerta.

Kuki: ¿quién es?

Hoagie: soy yo, Hoagie.

.

.

.

Ya eran más de las once de la noche y Joey se encontraba con Tommy en la habitación de su casa.

Tommy: ¿dónde está tu hermano?

Joey: creo que se quedó de ver con sus amigos, ¿si le pediste permiso a tu mamá de quedarte aquí?

Tommy: si, además son vacaciones.

Joey: si, y que ¿ya nos dormimos?

Tommy: no, aún es muy temprano.

Joey: mientras que hacemos.

Tommy: no lo sé, haber dime quien te gusta.

Joey: ¿¡qué!? A mí no me gusta nadie.

Tommy: ayy vamos Joey, alguien te debe gustar, dime quién y yo te digo.

Joey: no, mejor dime tu primero.

Tommy: ese no es el trato.

Joey: bien…creo que me gusta…Kuki Sanban.

Tommy: ¡Kuki Sanban! Estás loco, ella no te puede gustar.

Joey: shhh, cállate Tommy, y haber ¿por qué no me puede gustar?

Tommy: para empezar es cuatro años mayor que tú.

Joey: ¿Y? No es mucho.

Tommy: es una adolescente, de seguro trabaja para padre.

Joey: no lo creo, no la he visto en ninguna de las ocasiones en que hemos peleado en contra de los ninja adolescentes.

Tommy: además ya tiene novio.

Joey: no es cierto, haber ¿dime quién es?

Tommy: ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta?

Joey: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Tommy: pues está más que claro que ella y tu hermano son novios.

Joey: ¿qué? Claro que no, solo estas mintiendo.

Tommy: no estoy mintiendo, yo mismo los vi hace unos días en el centro comercial.

Joey: ¿y si solo salían como amigos?

Tommy: claro que no, no creo que los amigos se besen en la boca ¿o sí?

Joey: debe haber una buena explicación pero mejor ya no hablemos de eso.

Tommy: no te molestes conmigo, yo solo quiero hacerte ver la verdad como amigos que somos.

Joey: lo se….bueno, ahora tu dime quién te gusta.

Tommy: pues me gusta…esta Kylie.

Joey: pero si apenas la conocimos hoy.

Tommy: ya lo sé, pero desde el primer momento en que la vi, me enamoré de ella.

Joey: ayy Tommy, tu si estás loco.

Tommy: jaja quien lo dice, y ¿no has pensado en Mushi?

Joey: como pensar en Mushi.

Tommy: ya sabes de tener una relación.

Joey: ahh no, eso sí que no.

Tommy: ¿por qué no?

Joey: ella tiene novio, tonto.

Tommy: pues por eso te lo digo, me enteré que él se va a mudar a Europa creo, entonces ya no se verán.

Joey: aun así, a mí solamente me gusta Kuki y punto.

Tommy: ayy ya, perdón.

Joey: si, bueno yo… (De pronto llega una llamada de Mushi)

Mushi: repórtense agentes.

Joey: aquí numero 4.51

Tommy: aquí número t.

Mushi: la verdad no sé cómo es que te dejaron utilizar t si no es un número, es una letra.

Joey: ¿qué pasa jefa?

Mushi: necesito que los próximos días estén al tanto de lo que ocurre cerca del sector.

Joey: ¿ocurre algo sospechoso?

Mushi: si, se detectó actividad del tipo a.

Tommy: eso no es posible, yo no he visto nada.

Mushi: es por eso que les aviso, eso es todo.

Transmisión finalizada.

Joey: ya la escuchaste, vamos.

Tommy: ¿¡qué!? Ya es tarde y tengo sueño.

Joey: son órdenes Tommy, andando.

Tommy: ella dijo los próximos días, así que hay que dormir ya.

Joey: bueno, solo esta vez te haré caso.

Tommy: confía en mí.

.

.

Segundos después

.

.

Mushi: ¡así que durmiendo!

Joey y Tommy: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mushi: vaya clase de agentes que tenemos, se les da una instrucción y se ponen a dormir.

Joey: lo lamentamos, pero usted dijo que los próximos…días.

Mushi: eso cuenta desde el día de hoy, par de idiotas.

Tommy: para tu información Mushi es noche y tenemos sueño, así que si nos disculpas.

Mushi: hagan lo quieran, pero esto les saldrá caro.

Transmisión finalizada.

Joey: oye viejo, no le debiste decir eso.

Tommy: ni yo mismo me lo creo lo que le respondí.

Joey: vayamos pues.

Tommy: espera, ella dijo que hagamos lo que queramos.

Joey: nos amenazó, yo no quiero que me haga nada.

Tommy: solo es una niñita tonta que no nos puede hacer nada.

Mushi: ¡así que soy una niña tonta!

Tommy: ahhhhh rayos jefa, ¿cómo es que se aparece de repente?

Mushi: solo hagan lo que les digo.

Transmisión finalizada.

Joey: ya vamos Tommy, no vaya a volver.

Tommy: si ya vámonos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado y hasta el siguiente.

Kscg


End file.
